Settle Down
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: Summer is at its hottest and Allen plans to do something about it, depite the restrictions and punishments he may face and is taking everyone on the wild ride. Is now Yullen plus others maybe. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Summer I Hate You

**This is an ode to summer because summer can be a bitch.**

**And I'm gonna make D Gray Man suffer and have fun at the same time!**

**Do not own.**

Chapter 1: Summer…I hate you.

_Coming to you live in London, IT'S HOOOOOOT!_

_That's right folks, this week's weather forecast is said to be one of the hottest heat waves of the summer! And the Sun isn't planning on giving anyone a break this season._

_However, as of now many residents on vacation are finding ways to beat the heat at this time of year and all nearby lakes and parks are said to be pack filled with people out for a good time. There will be games, contest with prizes, and food; lots and lots of food._

_And did I forget to mention rock concerts? _

_Yes that's right everybody, an event where popular bands from around the globe have come to rock out on stage for only a limited time this week! And it's FREEEE!~_

_So what are ya doing layin' around like a caged animal? Come on out with your picnic blankets and umbrellas, your best shorts, shirts, and skirts, even your best bikinis and trunks! This is a summer of a LIFETIME!_

_Say Bob._

_Yes Simon?_

_I gotta say, I would feel sorry those out there who are either so caught up at work, or are just forbidden to go on vacation by some uptight boss, parent, or guardian. They must be sweating like pigs in a desert._

_I hear ya Simon. Those people are what I like to call the unlucky ones. _

_I'm sure glad those unlucky ones are not us._

_You said it._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

"I swear to god that radio is laughing in my face."

"They are laughing Baka Usagi. If you don't like it then turn it off."

"I can't. My sweat has glued me to the floor."

As the entire city of London was suffering from the summer heat of over one hundred degrees, so was everyone at the Black Order. Luckily for them, not much Akuma or Noah activity had been going on and that meant less missions. It would be funny if they were also struggling in the heat and didn't bother to cause any mayhem at this time.

Despite this, the Head Council wasn't planning on resting easy and that included the rest of the Black Order as well. They believe that all focus must be to win the battle against the Millennium Earl at all costs, no matter how minor the enemy's activities seem to become. In other words, no breaks.

No vacations.

No partying.

No rivers.

No pools.

No swimsuits.

No BBQ.

No loud music.

No getting drunk till you pass out.

No games.

No concerts.

No night clubs.

No raves.

No movie night.

No karaoke.

No parks.

No amusement parks.

And the list goes on.

The council must've lived by the motto _'all work and no play'_.

And so, our dear fellow exorcists are in the lounge, heat draining their usual energy, sweating so much they had to remove half of their clothing, nothing to do.

Not like they had the strength to do anything.

Thank GOD they don't have missions.

"If only I can kill the Sun," muttered Kanda, though loud enough for everyone to hear. He was shirtless in nothing but his black pants, leaning back on a couch with Mugen at his side. His hair was down along with sweat clearly visible on his skin.

"If that were even possible I'd be right behind ya," said Lavi lying with his stomach to the floor. He is also shirtless but was wearing shorts for more breeze on his legs. He was sweating just as much as Kanda. "I don't care if we'd have to live in the dark for the rest of our lives."

"Be careful what you wish for," muttered Bookman. Even for him the heat was too unbearable for recording. "You just might get it."

"I've never met such weather conditions back in my hometown," said Krory in his white tank and black pants. He was also on the floor but was sitting up and leaning on his back against the side of the couch.

"It could be worse," chimed Lenalee waving her Chinese fan at her face. Miranda was leaning next to her getting a feel if the fan. Both were sitting on another couch in tanktops and short shorts.

The sweaty swordsman glared at her. "And what could actually be worse than this?"

"Going on a mission?" Lavi suggested raising a finger.

"Che. Point."

"Also," Lenalee continued. "Allen-kun is still under supervision of Link. Unlike us he's not allowed to leave his room unless if necessary."

"Humph. And I'm supposed to feel sorry for the Moyashi?"

"All our rooms may be bigger than the ones we last resided in, but be locked in there long enough in this heat and you've got yourself your own personal life-sized oven," Bookman explained. He narrowed his eyes. "And last time I checked, no air conditioning."

At this the whole room was silent.

"T-That's horrible…"

"Allen-kun…"

"Poor Allen-chan…"

"…Che. He'll be fine."

_Meanwhile…_

"Oooooohhhh."

"For the hundredth time, stop complaining. I am not enjoying this just as much as you are, but an order is an order and we must follow it."

"But I'm dying in here…"

"So is everyone else at The Order."

"Well at least **THEY** have air conditioning!"

"…point."

And that's how it went on in a boiling hot room, which happened to be no other than the room of Allen Walker. Said exorcist-on-trial was lying face flat on his bed, had removed his vest and ribbon and loosened all the buttons of his shirt and it still wasn't enough to give him relief. If he was desperate enough he would've stripped down to his boxers or maybe even removed those too. But his pride wouldn't let him. Plus, Two Spots was in the room.

Speaking of Two Spots, in order to make himself comfortable(if not a little), he removed the layers of his suit down to his white shirt, with a few loose buttons at the top, and red pants. But just like Allen, that still wasn't enough to keep him cool.

"Link?"

"What is it now?" asked the blond without looking up from his daily reports.

"Can I kill the Sun?"

"…" Why was he asking such a question? It was either due to the summer heat, boredom, or the kid was just going mad. He shook his head. "Even if that were possible, no you cannot kill the Sun."

"Damn."

Link sighed. This is gonna be a long week, since the temperature will not change till then and he was beginning to question how long the boy will keep his sanity.

Turns out he didn't have to wait too long.

For only five minutes have passed and a shrill scream was heard that could've made him forever deaf had he not covered his ears. Then he heard the voice of his captive.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

He stood up from his wooden chair and before he could react, a pair of arms had bound his legs in a tight grip. Link quickly grabbed the chair to prevent him from falling. He looked down at the source of the binding.

There was Allen Walker, on his knees, with arms wrapped around the blond's legs, and with watery tears in his eyes.

"Please, just let me go outside for a bit. A minute at least. That's not much of a crime is it? I'm sure the council will understand. I'm dying Link, _dying_. And I swear to god if stay another minute in this hellhole I'll go insane and kill myself on the spot!"

'I think you've already gone beyond the level of insane' thought Link but didn't voice it out loud. He sighed again. He had to keep the situation under control or he too will lose his mind.

"Listen to me Walker, as much as I too wish to get out of this stuffy room, let us not forget that **you** are on trial. Meaning that no matter the circumstances, you are not to leave this room, not unless if it is to eat, to go to the bathroom, or to go on a mission. You must stay here at all costs and I must stay here to keep watch over you. No excuses. No exceptions. Period. Understand?"

"But I'm DYING Link!"

Apparently not. Not for Allen Walker suffering a heat stroke.

"Allen, you are under strict order-"

"Forget orders! Forget rules! The entire council can go to hell for all I care! This is SUMMER for crying out loud! Nature overpowers man and his orders!"

"Allen Walker! If Rouvelier or even the council hears what you're speaking-"

Link was cut off when Allen suddenly stood up, releasing the man's bounds, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He could see Allen's eyes gleaming with seriousness and desperation.

"Don't you see Link? We're in here baking like overcooked pastries in an erupting volcano! Look at Tim!"

He pointed to his golem laying on one of the pillows of Allen's bed, its wings droopy along with its tongue sticking lazily out of its mouth.

"He's only been here for hours and now he so hot he can't even fly! Every time I pick him up he always slips from my fingers because of his constant sweating. Is this how you want us to keep living? Please Link, find it in your heart to give this 15-year-old and his pet golem just one breath of fresh air. That's all we ask. I'm begging you Link, _please_?"

Allen placed his palms together and made the best pouty face he could muster. Timcampy followed his master's actions by placing his wings together as a sign of plea.

Link glanced at Allen, then at Timcampy. He knew he was facing a two on one battle. Their efforts were strong, but he won't give in no matter what. His job as watchdog is more important. Even so, he can't help but feel sorry for the kid. It wasn't his choice to be in this mess, or even become the host of the Fourteenth. But, orders are orders.

"Allen, please listen to me," Link tried to speak as softly as he could. "Even if I were to let you trot down the halls as you wish, you will only feel a minimal change in temperature. As for going outside, no one is allowed unless if the task is necessary. It's not because the council doesn't want us too, it is because they are in panic. We are at a crucial point in our war with the Millennium Earl and have lost many lives, many exorcists. You and your friends are the last ones standing, plus the Generals. You are also the host of the Fourteenth. If the Earl wishes he could've attacked our base sooner, but he didn't. Why? Because he's looking for an opening, a weak spot to catch us off guard and the council cannot allow it. I know this is a bit much but we can't afford the risk. Please understand Allen."

The room was now silent. Allen didn't retort back or even utter a single word. Instead he walked back to his bed and sat on it. Timcampy hopped onto his lap to comfort him the best he could. Allen gave the golem a few pets. His face unreadable, hidden beneath his white bangs. Link watched the sight and sighed as he sat back down on his chair.

'I think I just broke the boy's spirit.' He thought as he continued writing his report.

After about thirty minutes of silence, he heard the boy speak again.

"Hey Link."

Said blond still didn't look up from his papers thinking it was another stupid question to pass time.

"Yes Walker?"

"If I said I had a plan to get us _and_ the entire Black Order to cool off, would you let me carry it out?"

Link paused at this in surprise. He looked up from his paper and stared directly at the white haired boy. Allen stared back and the blond noticed a sudden gleam in his bright silver eyes that he could no describe.

"That depends. Do you have a plan?"

Allen's eyes gleamed brighter as a smile formed on his lips. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

The boy stood up and suddenly began pacing back an fourth.

"But I'm gonna need some supplies," he said thoughtfully. "And some helpers since I can't do this alone."

"H-Hold on!" yelled Link, getting worried about whatever he's up to because he knew it would eventually lead to trouble. "I didn't say you could-"

"I know just who to call!" Allen wasn't listening for he was on a roll. "Timcampy!"

Timcampy's wings perked up at the call of his master. The golem was still on the bed as Allen kneeled down to its level.

"Tim, in order for my plan to work, I'm gonna need your help. You think you'll be able to fly a few rounds for me?"

The golem picked itself up and few around the boy to show he is ready for his orders. The boy giggled and held his arm out for it to rest on. Once it did Allen continued.

"Thanks buddy. I knew I can count on you," Allen said smiling. "Now, I want you to…"

The rest of Allen's sentences were whispered to the golem so low that not even Link could hear. This is bad. He knew he must stop this before things get out of hand.

"Got that?" asked Allen when he was done giving instructions. Timcampy gave a show of a nod and flew off through a crack of an opened window to fulfill its duty. "Alright, so what's next…" Allen muttered as he went back to pacing.

"Now you listen to me young man!" Link was enraged at the boy's actions. "I will not allow this to-"

"Link!"

The blond was cut off again as both of the exorcist's hand were on his shoulders. The boy was looking up at him, his excitement running wild.

"I'm gonna need your help in this too Link."

Link was at a loss of words for a moment, surprised at his words, until he found them.

"Just what makes you think I'll follow up on this _plan_ of yours?"

"Because as you said before, the council is in panic."

"What does that have to do with-"

"I want to change that."

Link was taken aback by this.

"Because of the Millennium Earl, because of the Noah, everyone is in fear. I want to ease that tension, even if it's just a little, I want to at least give them the hope that we can still have fun. There's no telling if we could ever have a chance like this again and I am not going to let the fear of the Earl stop me from taking that chance."

Allen then gave him a smile full of care and confidence.

"So let's give everyone at The Order the time of their lives. A party I'm sure none of them will ever forget, because it's either now or never."

"Allen…" Now, Link was really at a loss of words. He could only stare at the smiling boy. 'This kid…really cares for everyone. It's like I'm no longer looking at a host of the fourteenth, but a boy named Allen Walker.'

Link gave his final sigh and ruffled the boy's white hair, receiving a small squeak of surprise from him.

"How will I ever put up with you?"

"So…is that a yes?"

"As long as it won't cause havoc."

Allen grinned. "Oh come on, a little water won't hurt anyone."

It was Link's turn to grin, a rare action he found himself doing. He knew whatever the boy was planning would lead them both into trouble. But heck, even he will admit that he too is aching for some fun.

_Back at the lounge…_

"I'm boooored," whined Timothy who decided to join the exorcist after his daily lessons along with Marie. "And hooooot."

"I know Timothy, I know," said Lenalee as she ruffled the nine-year-old's hair, which is already drenched in sweat. She waved her Chinese fan at his face, which the boy seemed to like.

"And to think this will go on for an entire week," said Marie wiping the sweat off his forehead with an already damp rag.

At this everyone sighed. Mother Nature must really hate them.

"That's it. I'm not gonna deal with this," Lavi said as he got up and marched out of the room, leaving everyone, even Kanda, curious as to what he is up to.

Lavi came back minutes later with a record player and some record cds in his arms.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" asked Bookman. The rest were wondering the same thing.

"Getting some humor in everyone's system in replacement with this heat," the redhead explained setting up the record player.

"You're going to humor us with music?" Kanda sneered, thinking the idea was stupid. "Not to mention_ old_ music?"

"Aren't we not allowed to play music?" asked Miranda worriedly.

"Correction, the council told us not to play _loud_ music," Lavi pointed out. "As long as the music isn't loud then we're fine."

"I don't know," pondered Lenalee. "We might still get in trouble."

"Trust me, once you listen to these babies you'll forget about the heat in an instant." The redhead began taking out the record cd from its cover and placed it on the record player.

"Che. I still think it's stupid," muttered the grumpy samurai.

"We'll see about that Yu-chan," Lavi grinned as he turned the device on.

And true to his words, the group began cracking up just as the first song was played and the thought of how desperately hot the weather is quickly left their minds. Yu Kanda however, found the song and its lyrics annoying and stupid, but seeing as how it seemed to distract him more than the blasted heat, he decided to put up with it. For now.

And none of them know just what will await them in the next few hours by our favorite white haired exorcist.

**And that concludes chapter one.**

**Just what the heck is Allen up to? We'll find out soon.**

**And remember, reviews motivate the heart. Bye! **


	2. Rising TEMPERature Equals Chaos

**Well, I sure am proud of myself for this one. So I hope you are too.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Rising TEMPERature Equals Chaos

When Allen told Link of his plan or as he liked to call it, operation 'screw-the-rules-let's-party-hard-with-a-summer-bash', Link knew he was in deep shit. There were too many things that could go wrong with a less than slim chance of success.

First off, it required Allen to leave his room, which really wasn't much of a surprise in the blond's opinion but still very risky.

Second, it required Allen to borrow Link's keys, which was able to unlock any door in the Black Order one wishes to open. Link was a bit hesitant on that one, but Allen insisted that he'd need them to get the supplies that he had listed down. And frankly, it was a long list.

But it was the third requirement that almost made the blond faint by the mere thought of it.

Allen had to use the Ark.

Link would've refused right then and there, but then again, the boy's excuse was reasonable. In order to get outside without being noticed and without causing suspicion, using the Ark was not only the best way to go but the quickest way as well.

Yup, they are in really deep shit.

As the two were in their second room to gather supplies, Timcampy returned, along with a few of Allen's chosen helpers.

And Link could not believe who he had chosen for the job.

_Meanwhile at the lounge…_

After about five record cds, the group decided to have a break for a bit to rest their lungs from all the laughing.

It seemed like a good idea…only one problem.

_IT'S STILL MOTHER F***IN HOT!_

Yup.

And in no time they were back to square one.

Their mood only lessened when they found out by the radio forecast that the temperature had increased by five degrees.

Said device's life was cut short by Mugen.

Now if only Kanda can do the same thing to that blasted Sun all the suffering would end.

But that would take a miracle.

_In space…_

Earth: Hey Sun, what's the matter?

Sun: I'm getting some strange bloody murder vibes coming in your direction.

Earth: Oh that. It's the humans, probably those dealing with summer. You are producing more heat waves than usual this time of year.

Anonymous: Those pawns are lucky! At least _they _have water and life on their planet!

Earth: Hey! No one's talking to you Mercury! Stupid solar system. They're jealous I swear.

Sun: I know right?

Earth: So…where was I?

Sun: The part where humans in the summer season are hating me because of the massive heat I'm emitting?

Earth: Oh yeah…so…yeah, that's pretty much it.

Sun: Pfft, wimps. Hey, how hot is it over there anyway _since they're complaining so much_?

Earth: About 113 degrees. It was risen by five not too long ago.

Sun: Hehe, that's not nearly as hot as me. (AN: Notice the pun!)

Earth: No it isn't.

Sun: Well all I can say to those pesky humans is to blame it on the fever.

Earth: Oh you're sick?

Sun: Naw could be worse.

Earth: …

Sun: …yeah. Best not to think about it too much.

_Ooookaaay…uh, back to the exorcists!_

Lavi never felt so bored and hot at the same time and it was driving him nuts.

His previous plan had worked like he had hoped it would but only for a given amount of time.

He has lost to Mother Nature again.

But he won't give up. He had to do something. Anything.

Then, like a light bulb, an idea lit up.

He found the perfect way to distract himself and everyone else from the heat. The idea that Lavi was thinking of came from a TV show he watched.

Perfect.

With a sly grin, he waltzed over to his first target.

"Psst. Timothy-chan."

Said nine-year-old was sitting on the floor playing with his action figures when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to meet the redhead.

"Yeah Lavi nii-san?"

"Wanna see something funny?"

Timothy thought a minute. When it came to Lavi and his schemes it always ended with the redhead getting in trouble, beaten up, or both. Even so, the outcome was always hilarious and the boy could use some more humor. With that, the boy nodded.

Lavi's grin widened.

"Good. But, I'm gonna need your help. On my signal I want you to play this record."

Lavi handed him the record cover with the record cd inside, which the boy took without question.

"Got it?"

Timothy glanced at the record cover, then back up at Lavi smiling and saluted.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Atta boy!" Lavi said as he ruffled his hair. "Now go get ready and remember, on my signal."

"Got it!" the boy saluted again wandered off to fulfill his given assignment.

'Hehee. Phase one complete.' Lavi's invisible bunny ears perked up in amusement as he moved to his next target. 'And now for phase two…' He flopped on the couch next to his supposed target.

Let the fun begin.

"Greetings Yu-chan!"

In less than a second the tip of a certain sword was met with his throat.

"Go away Baka Usagi," Kanda growled with obvious fury. The Sun had already soured his mood. He did not want Lavi or anything else to make it worse. "And don't call me by my first name!"

"Oh come one Yu-chan, that's no way to start a conversation," Lavi said as he gently pushed Mugen aside with his fingertip.

The samurai made his usual 'che' sound and unsheathed his sword. "Why would I want to waste my time starting a conversation with you?"

"Would it be better if it was Moyashi-chan?"

"That's even worse."

"Heehee~ so cold Yu-chan."

Kanda growled and was about to threaten the redhead about the use of his first name but stopped when Lavi's expression changed. It was unreadable, between thoughtful and close to seriousness.

"You know, I can't help but feel that something's bothering me. Something big too…"

Kanda said nothing as Lavi began ponder on what he had to remember.

"Oh yeah! It was news!"

The raven haired raised a brow. "News?"

"Yeah, big news! It has been going around like rapid fire lately and hasn't died down since!"

"What the hell are you talking about Lavi?!"

_Gotcha…_

Lavi gave Kanda a disbelieving look as if he had grown a second head.

"You mean you haven't heard? It was my understanding that everyone had heard."

"Heard what?"

Those where the magic words he had been waiting for, and without wasting a second, he jumped off the couch and pointed to Timothy.

"HIT IT!"

And before Kanda and the other exorcists knew it, the sound of music was playing.

_A-well-a everybody's _

_Heard about the bird _

And Lavi's master plan was now put to action as he was now sing and dancing to the lyrics.

_Bird, bird, bird_

_B-bird's the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird_

_Bird's the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird_

_Well the bird is the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird_

_B-bird's the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird_

_Well the bird is the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird_

_B-bird's the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird_

_B-bird's the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird_

_Well the bird is the word_

_A-well-a bird, bird_

_B-bird's the word_

Lavi pointed to Kanda trying not to crack up at his stunned face.

"Yu! Don't you know about the bird?"

He put his arm around the raven haired exorcist before he could react and pointed his finger to his chest and chanted "Well Lavi's gonna tell you about the bird!"

And the redhead resumed back to dancing and singing.

You can just picture it. Lavi, in nothing but his shorts, barefooted(well everyone is), dancing and singing to Surfin' Bird. One would have thought he was on crack.

Timothy, who was sitting beside the record player, was rolling around laughing his head off like a little hyena.

The others couldn't help but laugh as well. Krory ended up like Timothy on the floor laughing, Lenalee and Miranda were giggling like maniacs, Marie tried to suppress his, and Bookman just shook his head at his apprentice's foolishness.

As for Kanda…well, his expression can be described with one word.

Annoyed.

His eye constantly twitched as he watched the object if his growing stress and aggression. His hands were just centimeters away from Mugen, getting closer by the second. He doesn't know if it was either the song or the redhead himself and he doesn't care. He's just itching for something to cut.

Any second now and he'd snap.

But then, all thoughts of attempting murder vanished just as fast as it came, because what he was seeing before him brought him and everyone else in the room upmost confusion.

Lavi, who was before dancing around like an idiot…now looked like he was having a stroke. And before anyone could comprehend the situation, he was already on the floor. Motionless.

The room was silent. Everyone was too shocked to say or do anything.

Everyone except for Bookman. He was the one who lent Lavi those records after all.

He knew what's gonna happen next.

Any time now that boy's gonna…

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

_Ooma-mow-mow_

_Papa-oomow-mow-mow_

Everyone flinched as Lavi all of a sudden jumped back on his feet and continued dancing/singing.

_Pa-pa-pa_

_Ooma-mow-mow_

_Papa-oomow-mow-mow_

_Papa-ooma-mow-mow_

_Papa-oomow-mow-mow_

_Ooma-mow-mow_

_Papa-oomow-mow-mow_

_Papa-ooma-mow-mow_

_Papa-oomow-mow-mow_

In no time, Timothy was back on the floor laughing and having the time of his childhood life. Some laughed along with him, but most were just relieved that Lavi was okay. Whereas, Bookman did a facepalm, regretting the day he lent those records to his apprentice.

And Kanda….

Let's just say he really did snap.

Forget the Sun.

The rabbit dies first.

And from there, all hell broke loose.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mr. Walker…"

"Huh? Yes Link-san?"

"You do understand that this goes against all rules given to the Black Order. If Rouvelier finds out what we're up to it could result to dreadful punishment such as me losing my job and you a possible execution order."

Allen jumped in shock, almost dropping the tower of boxes he was carrying.

"Geez…all that for throwing a party? And I thought the Millennium Earl was evil…"

"This is serious Walker! And also…"

The blond's brow twitched.

"How in heaven's bloody name did you get The Generals involved?!"

"We're right here you know," Cross muttered.

Yes, Allen's chosen helpers happen to be The Generals themselves. Who knew?

They were trailing behind the two carrying their own share of boxes as they strolled through the halls inside the Ark.

"It wasn't hard," Allen shrugged. "I just figured that they didn't want to be stuck in the building in this heat as much as I did. Just never thought they would actually agree."

"And just what the hell did you think we'd say kid?!" yelled Sokaro carrying the heaviest loads. "That we'd rather fuckin' stay in The Order and bake our asses off? To hell with that! I'd rather have this party and face the consequences later!"

"I'd have to agree to that," says Klaud. Her monkey Lau Shimin screeched in agreement.

"Also, I think this activity is a splendid idea," Tiedoll said in his usual cheerful calmness. "Perfect for the seasonal occasion."

"Have you all gone mad?!" Link tried to snap some sense into these people. "Have you not considered the punishments any of you may face?"

"Oh would you stop bunching your panties in a tight knot blondie?" taunted Cross, ignoring the heated glare coming from the said blond. "It can't be worse than dealing with a hoard of level three and level four Akuma. Besides, we may be exorcists but we're also human. Even we Generals need a break once in a while."

"B-but…"

"Don't worry, we won't get caught," Allen assured Link, smiling. Soon that smile turned into a demonic grin. "Besides, I also sent Timcampy to ask Komui-san to find a way to distract Rouvelier. He should be at it any minute now."

Everyone paused in silence. Nothing but the sound of their tapping shoes was heard.

'This kid…to think he's really on our side.' Link thought, starring at the white haired kid in front of him. 'General Cross must really be a bad influence.' (AN: You think?)

The ongoing silence was soon interrupted by Cross.

"Hey, idiot disciple, there will be booze in this party of yours, right?"

Allen's scarred eye twitched at the nickname and the mention of liquor. 'Somehow I knew he would bring that up…'

"Jerry-san is taking care of that along with the food," Allen tried to maintain his posture and calmness. "You will have all the booze you like _after_ you help me set up the party Shishou."

Cross grinned. "So you really did have everything planned. I'm impressed. Good. And it better not be those cheap ones either."

At this, the boy felt his blood boil. 'Stupid adults and their alcohol! I hope I never turn out like that! Ever!'

Allen stopped his inner rant when he realized they finally arrived to the door he chose to be their 'party place'.

"This is it," he said as he opened the door and stepped outside. The others followed suit, but as they did, they stopped their tracks gazing at the scene before them.

"This…is where you plan on having it?" Klaud broke the silence, still too awestruck to move.

"Yup," Allen wasn't fazed as he set the boxes down on the grass and turned to the adults, smile gleaming in the sunlight and silver eyes shining like crystals. The golden golem on his head flapped its wings with excitement.

"Well, let's get started!"

This boy…is a mad genius.

_Let's check back to the lounge shall we…_

Chaoji was practically skipping down the halls of the Black Order off to meet his friends who were said to be at the lounge.

Now you may be wondering, why is this fellow exorcist is in such a good mood despite the horrendous weather everyone was facing?

Well, this fella was happy for two reasons.

One: The Order is having a lot less missions than the amount they usually have giving him and the other exorcists more free time than ever.

Two: The heat really doesn't bother him. Compared to the high temperatures he had to go through back when he was at sea with Captain Anita, this was a breeze to him.

Lucky bastard…

When he was finally at the front doors to the lounge, he busted them open and said his cheerful greeting.

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERY…one?"

What he saw was a mess. Tables were flipped and broken beyond repair, couches were ripped to shreds, papers and books lay messily on the floor, walls and windows were smashed, vases, glass and clay, were also smashed, even the poor chandelier had had been ripped from the ceiling, fell, and crumbled to the ground in tiny pieces.

It. Was. A. Mess.

And right smack in the center of it all, were our dear exorcists.

Lenalee was comforting a frightened Miranda who sat huddled in a corner on a verge of tears.

Timothy and Bookman where somewhere in a safe distance, the boy still laughing while the old man next to him sighed.

Lavi was on his knees hugging his precious record player protectively to his chest and away from the object of destruction.

And Krory and Marie were busy trying to restrain an enraged Kanda, Yu.

Chaoji could only stand there dumbstruck at the scene before him.

"I swear to god Lavi if you play that song one more time, you AND your record player will be asking for a funeral!" roared Kanda trying to free his bounds from the two bodies holding him back.

Lavi, shivering from head to toe, choked out a small laugh. "C-come one Yu-chan, The Trashmen is said to be a big hit in the early 1900's."

"Don't add more fuel to the fire Lavi," warned Bookman. "He's already caused this much damage. I wouldn't be surprised if he's serious with his words."

"Um…" Chaoji was really at a loss of words. He was debating whether to stay and help out or go as if nothing happened, because he really feels out of place right now since he chose to come at the wrong time.

Then, out of nowhere, he saw Timcampy flutter next to him. Said golem was about to enter the lounge when it too stopped at the chaos before it. It hovered there silent for a bit until it turned to Chaoji as if expecting an answer.

"I just got here," the exorcist explained scratching the back of his head. "Even I don't know what's going on."

Timcampy did what appeared to be a sigh and flew into the action. Before Chaoji could even think of what the golem was up to, it flew high above the room where everyone could see it and, with its' wing to its' mouth, did a high pitched whistle.

Everyone stopped, as if someone had pressed the pause button, and all eyes were now shifted to the golem.

"T-Timcampy?"

"What's Allen's golem doing here?"

When it seems it has gotten everyone's attention, it flew and landed on a not-so-damaged part of the couch and urged everyone to come forward with its wings.

Lavi blinked a few times. "…I think it wants to tell us something."

"I wonder what it could be," Krory thought out loud.

"Probably something stupid from the Moyashi," Kanda didn't care what the Moyashi wanted. He had enough to deal with.

At this, Timcampy snarled its' teeth at Kanda along with a few chomps as if daring him to say anything else about its' master. Said exorcist's eyes twitched at the action.

"Let's just hear what it has to say Kanda," Marie tried to calm his childhood friend down placing a hand on his shoulder. "It might be important."

"Che."

So, all the exorcists gathered around the golden golem. Once they did, Timcampy opened its mouth to reveal a video recording.

_Wazzup guys! Allen Walker here!_

And there Allen was outside the Black Order.

Wait.

Outside!?

And what in devil's name is he wearing?

In the screen, Allen was in a white tourist shirt with red floral designs, a straw hat, an orange floral necklace, holding a coconut cup with a straw and a pink mini umbrella. The whole group watched as he took a sip from his cup.

_As you all can see, I am outside. Why? I'll let you in on a little secret._

There was that demonic grin on his face that always meant trouble but always got away with. He leaned close and spoke in a whisper.

_I'm planning a summer party outside The Order._

"Wait, did he just say party?" Lavi wanted to know if his ears had heard right. So was everyone else.

_Half of the stuff is set but there are still some major ones that need to be put up. That's why I need your help. I already got The Generals to help out plus Link, Jerry's fixing the buffet, and Komui-san is distracting Rouvelier._

_Oi, Allen._

They saw Froi Tiedoll at the far left side of the screen carrying what looked like colorful tubes and floaties.

_Where do you want these?_

_Next to the swimming pool over there. Once the water fills up, then you can put them in._

"Did he say swimming pool?!" asked Lenalee. She had been dying to dip her feet in something cool since.

After giving the instructions, Allen went back to sipping his coconut.

_So…where was I? Oh, the message! So yeah, just follow Timcampy and he'll lead you through the Ark to our location. Don't forget to bring some swimwear, beach balls, anything for the occasion. Well, gotta go. I need to go help Link with the waterslide. I'm Allen Walker and I approve this message!_

And the video ended.

"Did he just say waterslide?!" squealed Timothy.

"To think he got all those people involved," Bookman muttered. "Including Link."

"And The Generals…" added Krory.

"Even Nii-san…" added Lenalee.

"So…" Chaoji pondered the situation. "Should we go?"

"I don't see why not," shrugged Lavi. "Sure beats staying hear. Plus he has a goddamned pool and a goddamned waterslide!"

"B-but wouldn't we get in trouble for sure?" Miranda studdered, clearly not wanting to face punishment.

"As far as I'm concerned, Link, The Generals, Komui, and Jerry don't seem bothered by the idea," said Marie. "They must be as desperate as us."

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" yelled Timothy, flailing his arms. "I'm sick of staying in this hot building!"

"Okay, all in favor of helping Allen-kun set up the party despite the fact of facing the consequences later, raise your hand," announced Lenalee.

And, no surprisingly, all the excorsits raised their hand, even Bookman.

All except for Kanda.

"Huh? You're not going Yu-chan?" Lavi asked, a bit surprised at this. However, this is Kanda Yu.

"Che. There's no way I'm gonna be in any part of Moyashi's schemes. I'd rather bake to a crisp."

Of course. That just had to be the reason.

Stupid pride.

Stupid rivalry.

But it seems as if Timcampy knew this sort of thing was going to happen, because its' sharp-tooth grin appeared on its' face, painfully noticeable to everyone in the room. And the grin was pointed directly at the raven haired samurai himself. And Kanda didn't like it one bit.

Kanda was ready to sheath Mugen in case the beansprout's golem might try something. It's happened before and he can't say he was proud of it.

The damned thing was only the size of a tennis ball and yet it could inflict bites all over his body that hurt like hell and whenever he tried to fight back with his katana, the little snitch was quick to dodge. What's worse, even if he was able to get to the little bugger, say, slice it in half, the golem always, ALWAYS comes back to life, without a scratch on it. And every time it does he could've sworn it was laughing straight in his face.

It was the toughest opponent Kanda Yu, the great and powerful exorcist, ever faced.

It was so sad it was shameful.

Timcampy opened its' mouth but, thank the heavens, didn't do anything to hurt the man's pride more than it should.

And instead, showed another video.

And there was Allen again, in the same appearance, but without the coconut.

_If this message is playing then that means the BaKanda has refused my offer._

All eyes that were once on video now shifted their gaze to Kanda.

_In all honesty, I would've been more than happy if Kanda hadn't made his appearance at all in __**my**__ party._

Kanda didn't know how many times his eye twitched in the past few hours, but it was starting to become a habit.

_However, because of my good will as a gentleman I, Allen Walker, simply cannot allow this. So…_

Enter Demonic Allen.

_I think a little 'convincing' is in order._

Kanda scoffed. That's it? Does the beansprout really think he can just…wait. What's that he's holding?

Oh. No. He. The. Fuck. Didn't.

_It doesn't take a genius to know you like soba Kanda. In fact, it's the only thing you ever eat._

Allen took a slurp of the said noodles.

_Well I'm happy to say that Jerry has made plenty of soba for my party._

The boy giggled darkly. Kanda knew it meant bad news…for him.

_So much that there won't be any in stock at dinnertime for those who choose not to attend._

A vein poped.

_Oh, and the green tea._

And another one. The boy really knows how to push his buttons.

_My offer is still open BaKanda. See ya! Wouldn't wanana be ya!_

The video ended. No one knew what to say. At least, they were afraid to. Except for Timcampy who seemed rather pleased at the man's reaction. An aura around him so dark it could probably suffocate a person if one got too close.

Kanda was pissed, beyond pissed. He was so pissed we would have to invent a word that would describe all of what he's feeling at once. And that would take ages.

He had never felt fury combined with the deep feeling of bloodlust so high, he feared he might die of high blood pressure. And to think it's all because of that idiot Moyashi.

But one thing is clearly certain.

He'll go. Oh yes, he'll go.

But it won't be because of the party, or the soba, or even the green tea. Oh no. He will go for a different reason.

There is a grave requested for burial.

And it's got Allen Walker's name on it.

**I always wanted to know how Kanda would react listening to Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen. **

**I'm glad I did.**

**Even though I had to risk Lavi's life in the process.**

**And I think I have found the number one most hated song on Kanda's list. So my advice to you all, if you happen to be playing music in front of the no-so-happy exorcist, do not, I mean DO NOT play Surfin' Bird! That is all.**

**Review Please!**


	3. I'm Just Messing With You

**Kanda & Allen: YOU'RE MAKING THIS A YULLEN!?**

**Me: How did you two get here? You're supposed to be in the story.**

**Kanda: Answer us woman! (Draws Mugen)**

**Me: Sigh… yes.**

**Allen: Change it now!**

**Me: No! It was bound to happen anyway. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon…**

**Kanda & Allen: WHAT?!**

**Me: You're taking up the story space, now git! (Kicks the two back into the story)**

**AN: So… yeah, I made a few changes and considerations out of the blue. This will be a Yullen story and other pairings will be present as well, I think…I don't know.**

**Just enjoy this chapter for now. Sorry for the inconvenience. I DO NOT OWN DGM! **

Chapter Three: I'm Just Messing With You

_There is said to be a place somewhere in this world. A place for the youth made by their imagination, their hopes, and their dreams. Their own fantasy they can create in any way they want without anyone objecting to their wishes._

_A place where they can be free from their troubles._

_A place where they can be free from their fears._

_A place where they can be free from sadness._

_Tell me, do you desire such a place? _

_If you do, where do you want it? How will you make it? And, more importantly, who would you have it with? All it takes is your willpower to create it._

_The will to create your paradise._

_What was that? Do I have such a place as well?_

_Haha, well I can't really say that I've found it yet but who knows, maybe I'll get lucky._

_Despite that, everyone has their paradise to claim as their own. You too will eventually find yours._

_Right where you least expect it._

* * *

After receiving Allen's message, our fellow exorcists ventured off to their rooms to get properly suited for the occasion. Once they were ready, they followed Timcampy through the ark to where Allen and his party will be located.

Everyone was enthusiastically excited about helping out for the upcoming event and to be able to finally escape from the hot prison the called home. Well, almost all of them are, considering the fact that one of them was, in a technological sense, 'forced' to attend.

Do I need to tell you who that individual is?

I didn't think so.

Speaking of that certain individual, he is now trailing behind a good ten feet away from the other exorcist, not wanting to converse with them in any way. His aura of bloodlust did not dissipate since receiving the message. Instead, he was too busy mentally plotting different ways to hurt, if not kill, a certain moyashi waiting for him.

"Aw, is Yu-chan still upset?" Sadly, it seems as though God has other plans for him. Either that or a certain redhead did not learn his lesson the last time he decided to annoy him with his presence. Kanda decided to ignore him, not that it would work anyway, but it was better than having to waste his strength and his vocal cords just to get the idiot to shut up.

Said idiot wrapped his arm around the Japanese man's shoulder not noticing the get-your-hands-off-me-before-I-cut-you glare coming his way.

"Don't be like that Yuu~" Lavi made a playful pout when he realized that Kanda was trying to ignore him. When all he got was a 'che' in response, Lavi giggled. "Allen only wants you to have fun like the rest of us and since you're the type of person who doesn't say yes to a simple invitation, is it really that surprising that he would go through such lengths such as blocking you from your soba privileges?"

Lavi figured he wasn't making the situation any better once he heard a low growl from his grumpy friend. Maybe it's because he mentioned the soba? The Bookman sighed.

"He just wants you to be happy-"

"IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN THE STUPID BEAN SHOULD LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Kanda has had enough. He's had enough of the heat, the idiots who apparently happen to be his friends, the stupid golem who he swore he could see it snickering at his rant right now, the stupid Surfin' Bird or whatever it was that kept replaying in his head and giving him a migraine, and most of all, he had enough of that stupid that stupid beansprout forcing him to come to this party that he didn't even want to go to in the first place!

Once he sees him, he'll rip his throat out and stab his heart before anyone gets a chance to save his life.

The others who have noticed the outburst, decided not to pester the samurai any more than what Lavi did for their own good. Lavi, who _finally_ noticed the warning signs of a time bomb ready to explode at any second, decided to do the same. He gave Kanda a sympathetic smile before he ran to catch up with the others, giving the samurai some space he so desperately needed. 'He'll get over it soon,' he thought.

After a couple minutes of silence and walking, Timcampy stopped in front of the door where Allen and his helpers were located and where the party is to take place. Lavi twisted the doorknob and opened it. As he did, the group was greeted by bright light and heat waves coming from the source of their troubles. It only took a couple of steps out the door before they all stopped their tracks to gaze at what was before them.

It was a field. Well, more than just a field to be exact. It was a grassy field with hills both big and small that was so open, you could run for miles. Flowers of different kinds bloomed in their freshest as they glowed in the sunlight. There were huge trees with their ripe dark green leaves, some produced fruit, but did not crowd the area. Near the trees lay a huge pond that sparkled under the sun like diamonds.

To say the place is beautiful would be an understatement. In truth, no words would be enough to describe how outstanding it is. And it doesn't stop there.

It was easy for them to find the party place, and it was HUGE. They could see a circular makeshift pool that appeared to spread about over twelve feet long filled with water and had colorful floaties and tubes in it. Sprinklers lay in the grass along with beach balls and a volleyball net. A number of circular tables lay out with chairs, each with an umbrella for shade and a long rectangular table for where the food will be placed.

Before anyone could utter a single word, a familiar voice called them.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

And there they found Allen in the mids of the construction of the party along with those helping him with things that are still in the need of preparation. The white haired boy walked up to them, bright smile present on his face along with amusement at the looks on his friend's faces.

"Allen…where did you get all this stuff?" Chaoji broke the ongoing silence, still dumstruck.

Allen shrugged. "It's amazing what you can find in abandoned rooms, not to mention the basement. This," Allen spread is arms wide to the entire scene behind him. "is only half of what I found that I plan on using."

"Wow…" Lenalee said breathlessly. The others felt the exact same, though some wouldn't show it (you know who).

Speak of the devil disguised as a samurai, Allen turned the one person he expected to see. I mean, only a death defying exorcist with a lack of temper control and a sword would do anything if it would mean having his soba. He grinned. The raven haired seemed to notice this and scowled murderously.

"So Kanda, I guess you received my message?"

Just as he said that, the sharp tip of Mugen was already millimeters away from his throat. Inwardly, the boy flinched. He expected such an action to come from him and was probably planning his death on the way here. But he reminded himself that he's in charge now and with that thought, his million dollar smile never left his face… which only seemed to irritate his companion more. Kanda growled.

"I don't know what you're up to Moyashi, but if you think you can drag me into this-"

"It's Allen!" the boy bit back, but smile never faltering. "And I'm sorry to break it to you but once you're here, you can't turn back without fear of our cover being blown. But don't worry, at least you're outside now, and besides…" a sly grin formed. "Despite your lack of interest, you seem dressed for the occasion.

It's true. As Allen instructed, everyone was wearing basically loose and light clothes with swimwear underneath, especially Kanda (though we can guess he was practically forced to do so). Unfortunately, this did not make said person's mood any better.

"Why you little…"

"I'm glad you came Kanda."

This brought the older exorcist off guard for he was about to maim the boy till he was no more. He stared at him for a few moments noticing no signs of hidden threats or mockery on his features. Instead, Allen's smile was filled with nothing but brightness and honesty with a hint of apologetic guilt, probably for blackmailing him. The others stood in the sidelines glancing at Kanda and Allen back and forth. Seeing that Kanda still hasn't done anything, they could only assume that Allen had won and was able to yet again cheat his way out of death.

"Well, no use standing around here. Let's go!" the albino boy said gleefully and marched towards the party construction with Timcampy on his heels. The others followed. Kanda who grunted and sheathed his sword was not too far behind.

"Looks like Moyashi-chan hit your soft pot didn't he?"

Kanda glared at the red headed usagi, then turned away and muttered.

"Che. I'll kill him later."

"Keep telling yourself that Yu-chan."

Kanda didn't retort back. He didn't feel the need to. It wasn't even the end of the day and inwardly he already felt tired of dealing with so much, though he dared not to show it to anyone.

This party better be worth it.

_An hour later…_

Things were running smoothly as time passed. Allen received messages through Timcampy from Jerry saying that once the deserts were done, the big buffet would be complete. Komui stated that the head inspector Rouveleir was too occupied with beating Johnny at chess to notice anything suspicious. And best of all, the party preparations are going well without a hitch.

However, there were a few bumpy roads, mostly dealing with Kanda's cooperation. The samurai never liked being ordered around to do something, or rather, that what he's doing was done the wrong way. The result would be a very angry Kanda plus a very destructive Mugen. It took twenty minutes for Allen to pry the weapon off him to a point of even having to use his own innocence, which only fueled the man's rage. Having enough, Allen used his secret weapon. He left the matter to Timcampy.

After another five minutes the katana was finally confiscated with the golden golem there to guard it in case the samurai dared to try and get it back.

The damage wasn't too serious but could not be ignored. Kanda suffered severe bite marks that were painfully visible on his body, Allen had a few cuts, bruises, and scratches, and a couple of party supplies were destroyed. Despite the occurrences, things were back to normal.

Sometime after, Allen, Link, Lavi, and a still-grumpy-but-now-more-cooperative Kanda, finished the rest of the waterslide. The construction was a short distance away from the party place on a very long and steep hill. The bottom of the slide had a wide mat filled a couple inches of water and a number of beach balls and other toys.

"Looks sturdy enough," said Link looking down at the progress they made.

"I'll say!" Lavi whistled at the distance. "Can't wait to slide down this baby!"

"No one's stopping you Baka Usagi," and before the redhead new it, he was kicked from behind and down the water slide he went, going through a few twists and turns until he finally hit the bottom creating water waves at both sides. His hollers were heard all the way down. Good thing he was in his trunks like the others.

Both Allen and Link stared at Kanda, whose foot stuck out to the place where Lavi fell.

"Was… that really necessary?" asked Link.

"Yes," he replied without a hint of remorse. "That was for annoying me back at the lounge."

"What did he do?" asked Allen.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

He didn't press it further. It seems that whatever Lavi did really pissed off the swordsman to no end so much, Allen could see steam coming out of him from heated anger. Oh well, he'll ask Lavi about it later.

Speaking of the redhead, despite the distance, the three could still hear him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Allen laughed, Link sighed, but at closer inspection, amusement was there, and Kanda muttered curses, thinking of more ways to punish Lavi.

"Oh come on Kanda, Lavi shouldn't be the only one to have fun," said Allen. "In fact, I think you should learn to 'cool off'."

Before Kanda could figure out what the brat meant, he suddenly found himself being pushed down the slide as well; going down the long slope until he joined the Bookman at the bottom or to put it more specifically, _crashed_ into the Bookman who was once standing, sending them both tumbling to the watery ground like bowling pins. This time Allen laughed harder. However, Link just stared at him.

"You spiny little devil," he muttered to the boy.

Allen gave him a dark sinister smile while trying to suppress his laughter.

"Can you really blame me?"

"…I guess not."

From the bottom, like Lavi, they could hear a seething and soaking wet Kanda.

"MOYASHIIIIII!"

_Break Time…_

After long hours of hard work with everything nearly complete, the gang decided to take a break. Everyone was resting beneath the shades of the trees or the umbrellas as they at snacks delivered by Jerry.

"Hey Allen nii-san, what's in these boxes?" asked Timothy as he peered around curiously the unopened boxes.

"Oh, those?" Allen walked towards the boy and the boxes. "Those are for Movie Night."

"Movies?" Krory gleamed excitedly.

"Yup. Best of all, the DVD player is battery powered with no use for wires or plugs. I remember Komui-san making it one time so I thought we could use it when night comes. The movies are in here but I also plan on getting the new releases that just came out."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Marie.

Allen gave everyone a surprising look. "I… didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" asked Miranda.

"To be honest kid, you haven't really told us anything about this place," said Sokaro who was chewing on a melon.

"Oh…" the boy blushed in embarrassment. "Well, there's a town not too far from here. I was planning on going there to buy more stuff that we need and, thanks to a certain _someone_, to replace stuff that was broken." He fixed his glare to Kanda who only gave a 'che' in response. The boy sighed and continued. "I'll just go now to save the trouble."

"Then I shall go too," says Link, standing. "Don't forget, I still have to keep an eye on you Mr. Walker."

"No need," assured Allen. "I need someone to take charge while I'm gone. That person will be you Link-san. Besides, I already arranged for Kanda to go with me."

A sound of a person spitting out his drink was heard after Allen had said that. It turned out to be Kanda who happened to be drinking his tea before hearing the dreadful news of going somewhere with someone he least wanted to be with.

"WHAT?!" turns out, he wasn't too happy about it. "I never agreed to go anywhere with you!"

Allen shrugged. "Didn't need to."

"I'm not going Baka Moyashi!"

"I don't think you have a choice BaKanda."

"And why is that?"

"Why is that? Gee I don't know. Let's see…" Allen tapped his index finger to his chin and pretended to think, gazing at the sky above, then turned to Kanda and said in a dark tone, "If you **ever** want to see Mugen again, then you'd do as I say."

That seemed to have done it. Kanda's eye twitched constantly realizing that he has lost, again, to the beansprout. He heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly stood up. Seeing this, Allen smiled and turned to Link.

"We'll be going now. It won't be long."

Before the inspector could say anything out of protest, Allen grabbed his bag and was already off with Kanda right behind him. The blond could do nothing but sigh.

"I fear I have gotten soft on the boy."

"He has that effect on all of us," the one who answered was Cross. "And for good reasons too."

Link could not argue with that. He just couldn't.

Meanwhile, as the two were gone, Lavi could not help but have some interesting thoughts. He whispered to Lenalee sitting next to him.

"Hey Lenalee, isn't Allen messing with Yu-chan a lot more than usual?"

Lenalee thought for a bit. "Yeah he is, now that you mention it. Why is that?"

The redhead continued thinking before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I have a hunch but then again, I could be wrong."

"What is it?"

Lavi leaned to her ear and whisper so low that no one could hear. A very noticeable blushed appeared on the girl's cheeks when he finished.

"R-really?"

"Like I said, it's just a hunch."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if that was the case. I think it's cute."

"I wouldn't mind either. Heck, I would even help the poor boy out."

The two stared at each other for a few moments until they both smirked.

"So, shall we help Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee, you took the words right out of my mouth."

The two exorcist shook on it, and from there, thought of plans that would help the little moyashi upon his return along with his person of interest.

**You can see the love even in small hints. XD**

**I wanted to write more but the chapter was longer than I expected so I'm stopping here for now. More will come to you soon IF you show your support and review.**

**That is all. **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
